


Coffee

by enbycupcake



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 07:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14637333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbycupcake/pseuds/enbycupcake
Summary: Anakin just saw famous actor Obi-Wan Kenobi across the street. While he's debating about whether to say something, Obi-Wan comes up to him. To flirt.





	Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt from my lovely Cas!!!! Thank you for sending me this prompt forever ago!!

Freezing, coffee cup cradled in his right elbow and wallet halfway in his left pocket, Anakin blinks. And blinks. Is that really– _oh shit_ it is. A murmured _“holy fuck”_ slips from his lips as he finishes shoving his wallet into his jeans. Across the street from him is _Obi-Wan Kenobi_. Obi-Wan _celebrity crush_ Kenobi.

Biting his lip, Anakin glances around. No one else seems to have realized that there’s a famous actor casually waiting for the crosswalk light to change. Which is probably for the best for Obi-Wan, but not for Anakin. Taking a deep breath, wiping his hand on his jeans, Anakin closes his eyes. Would it be weird if he goes up to talk to him? What if that’s annoying? Would he hate Anakin? Oh god what if Anakin goes up to him and he can’t even talk he shouldn’t do it but when will he ever get to see Obi-Wan again it’s not like Anakin himself is an actor and he can’t afford to go to–

The clearing of someone’s throat in front of him startles him out of his thoughts, and Anakin thinks that if he had a hand instead of his elbow, he’d have dropped his coffee with his surprised jerk. In front of him is Obi-Wan Kenobi himself.

“Hello, there,” he says, his rich voice and accent golden in Anakin’s ears. He points to Anakin’s coffee. “Would you like to sit with me?” 

Looking at his coffee and then Obi-Wan, Anakin nods dumbly and cringes as his mouth opens. He can feel the awkward already. “Yeah. Sit with you. I’d love to sit with you!”

“Lovely.” Obi-Wan puts out his left hand, his voice lowering. “I’m Ben. And you are…”

Too quickly grabbing the outstretched hand in his, unable to stop himself, he answers, “An-Anakin.”

“Anakin. What a,” Obi-Wan– _Ben_ he wants to be called– smiles, and Anakin flushes at how much prettier it is in person instead of on a screen, how much more real Ben looks, “beautiful name.”

Cheeks on fire, Anakin takes his hand back and smiles. It maybe looks shaky, but well. Anakin thinks that’s understandable in the circumstance. “Thank you. You’ve got a beautiful everything.”

_Oh fuck_. Anakin groans at himself. _Why_ doesn’t he have a filter when he’s nervous?

Ben merely laughs before guiding Anakin back inside the coffeeshop. “Flustered easily are you, Anakin?”

“Maybe a little.”

“Don’t worry. It’s cute, in your case.”

“In my case, hm?”

Ben bumps his shoulder against Anakin’s. “A man your size flustering? Very _cute_.”

“Uh-huh.” His gut is doing flips at the implications. “Is cute the word you’re looking for?”

“Why, Anakin, I’d never be so bold in such an public place.” Ben raises his eyebrow as they move up in line. “A public place like this, anyway.”

Anakin swallows and fiddles with his shirt, rubbing it between his fingers. His cheeks haven’t been this red in a long while. “Well, it’s a good thing we’re here then. I’m hoping to exchange numbers.”

“It’s a good thing I’m hoping to do the same, then.”


End file.
